For example, an internal combustion engine marines equipped with a turbocharger in order to improve the fuel efficiency and to reduce CO2 is flue gas. The turbocharger drives a turbine and a compressor by utilizing the flue gas discharged from the internal combustion engine and supplies compressed intake air to the internal combustion engine, thereby improving the output of the internal combustion engine. In addition, there is a turbocharger power generation device which generates power by a motor using a surplus of energy driving the compressor of the turbocharger. In the turbocharger power generation device, the motor is directly connected to the turbocharger, and the surplus of the flue gas energy is collected as electric energy, thereby reducing the power generation amounts of other inboard motors.
PTL 1 discloses an example of such a turbocharger power generation device.